The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to natural language processing.
Natural language processing may relate to a field within computer science dealing with the analysis of natural language text by a computer. Natural language processing may have applications in various categories, such as syntax, semantics, discourse, and speech. Various applications within the mentioned categories include text-to-speech, discourse analysis, relationship extraction, natural language generation, sentiment analysis, parsing, word segmentation, terminology extraction, machine translation, and summarization.